Green Fairies
The Green Fairies are the 12th series and represent the aspects of the environment, and are responsible for making sure it is clean. Places will be littered, polluted and smell horrible without the fairies' magic. There are seven Green fairies and they are: Nicole the Beach Fairy, Isabella the Air Fairy, Edie the Garden Fairy, Coral the Reef Fairy, Lily the Rainforest Fairy, Milly the River Fairy and Carrie the Snowcap Fairy. Problem When the girls return to Rainspell Island, they are horrified to find the beach has been littered with plastic bags and cans! They visit Fairyland for the King and Queen's help, who introduce them to seven trainee fairies, the Green Fairies. But Jack Frost turns up to steal their new wands as he wants his goblins to be the only 'green' things. Will Rachel and Kirsty manage to retrieve the fairies' seven wands? Jack Frost's poem The fairies must be in a dream, If they think they can be called 'green'. My goblin servants are definitely greenest, And I, of course, am by far the meanest. Seven fairies out to save the Earth? This idea fills with full of mirth. I'm sure the world, has had enough Of fairy magic and all that stuff. So I'm going to steal the fairies' wands, And send them into human lands. The fairies will think all is lost, Defeated again, by me, Jack Frost! The Fairies Nicole the Beach Fairy The girls met Nicole in Fairyland. She has blonde hair with and wears a t-shirt and skirt. Without her magic, beaches will be littered. Isabella the Air Fairy Isabella was hiding in a bunch of flowers when the girls met her. She has long brown hair and wears a blue dress with blue leggings and a translucent dress over it all. Without her magic, air will smell terrible and be polluted. Edie the Garden Fairy The girls met Edie whilst they were volunteering at a garden. She has blonde-brown hair under a pink hat and wears a blue sun dress with colourful wellies. Without her magic, gardens won't look beautiful. Coral the Reef Fairy Coral met the girls when they were at a 'Save the Coral Reef' party. She has choppy blonde hair and wears a purple-yellow gradient outfit of a skirt and shirt. Without her magic, coral reefs will be unprotected and trashed. Lily the Rainforest Fairy Lily met the girls whilst they were on a nature walk. She has black plaits and wears a green shirt and orange-green gradient flared trousers. Without her magic, rainforests will be chopped down and polluted. Milly the River Fairy Milly was sailing in Kirsty's paper boat when the girls saw her. She has blonde hair and wears a blue shirt over a matching skirt. Without her magic, rivers and waterways will have rubbish in them and be too rough. Carrie the Snowcap Fairy Carrie was hiding in a frost bush when the girls found her. She has brown hair and wears a fluffy body warmer with boots over blue jeans. Without her magic, ice caps will melt. Trivia *They are the first series to ever have 'fairies-in-training' *Their U.S. name is The Earth Fairies *At the end of each fairy book, there are suggestions of ways to stop pollution and help save the planet *There is an earth on the bottom right corner Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairies Category:Fairies' Group Category:Characters Category:G Category:Green Fairies Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Long haired characters Category:Short haired characters Category:E